bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
245 in 1 Real Game
The 245 in 1 Real Game is a multicart that is notable for containing a large amount of games. Overview This multicart is one of the largest Famicom multicarts known to exist, being 16 megabytes in size. Despite this, several of the games are repeats or hacks of other games included. However, it is worth noting that this is because those games are duplicated in the ROM. In common with some later Waixing games and other high-capacity multicarts, it does not work on a real Famicom. However this is due to a problem with the PCB design and it can be modified to work. List of Games #Super Contra (24 in 1 menu) #Batman #Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles: Tournament Fighters #Ferrari: Grand Prix Challenge #Taito Basketball #Guevara #Monster in my Pocket #Tiny Toon Adventures #Rolling Thunder #Power Blade 2 #Terminator 2: Judgement Day #Double Dragon III #Alien 3 #Ninja Ryukenden II #Mighty Final Fight #Home Alone 2: Lost in New York #Golden Axe IV (The Lord of King hack) #RoboCop 2 #Saint Seiya: Ougon Densetsu Kanketsu Hen #Ring King #War of Strike Mouse #Contra #Mortal Kombat 4 (Glitchy graphics) #Kero Kero Keroppi no Daibouken #Back to the Future #Arkista's Ring #Bandai Golf: Challenge Pebble Beach (Crashes after a certain point) #Castle Excellent #Tiger-Heli (Glitchy graphics) #Dropzone #Dash Galaxy in the Alien Asylum #Q-Bert #Egypt #Alpha Mission #Firehouse Rescue #I Can Remember #Perfect Fit #Hokuto no Ken #Hotaaman no Chitei Tanken #Battleship #Milon's Secret Castle #Destination Earthstar #Super Chinese #Ikinari Musician #Super X-Wing (Homebrew Argus hack) #Baltron #Mach Rider #Onyanko Town #Gyromite #Monster Truck Rally #Bingo 75 #Bump 'n Jump #Adventures of Dino Riki #Ghostbusters #Spy Hunter #Castlequest (US version of Castle Excellent) #Paperboy #T&C Surf Designs #Track & Field #Battletank #Aladdin III (Magic Carpet 1001 hack) #Dynamite Bowl #Takahashi Meijin no Boukenshima #Space Hospital (Dr. Mario hack) #Mickey Mousecapade #Quarth #Moai-kun #Gradius #Mystery Quest #Friday the 13th #Musashi no Ken #Nagagutsu o Haita Neko: Sekai Isshuu 80 Nichi Daibouken #Hello Kitty no Hanabatake #Solomon's Key #Flipull #Deblock #Championship Bowling #Space Hunter #Transformers: Convoy no Nazo #The Karate Kid #Cadillac #Gorby no Pipeline Daisakusen #Star Soldier #Argus #Sansuu 3 Nen #Peepar Time #Kage no Densetsu #Geimos #Hydlide Special #Star Luster #Exed Exes #Pac-Land #Thexder #The Tower of Druaga #Super Mario Bros. #Ninja Hattori-kun #TwinBee #Front Line #Elevator Action #Sqoon #Slalom #Fire Dragon #Tetris (Tengen) #1942 #Lot Lot #Fish War (Balloon Fight hack) #Mighty Bomb Jack #Spelunker #Mach Rider (Repeat) #Gyrodine #Magmax #B-Wings #Tag Team Pro Wrestling #Wrecking Crew #Spartan X #Arkanoid #Dig Dug II #Astro Robo Sasa #SonSon #Onyanko Town (Repeat) #Xevious #Soccer #Challenger #Blob Buster (Homebrew Dig Dug II hack) #Little Red Hood #Cardcaptor Sakura (Homebrew The Tower of Druaga hack) #Chubby Cherub #Dough Boy #Duck #Flappy #Penguin-kun Wars #Zunou Senkan Galg #Gear Master (Homebrew Dough Boy hack) #Giabbit (Homebrew Super Mario Bros. hack) #Gradirs (Homebrew Seicross hack) #Hassle (Front Line hack) #Ice Hockey #Magic Mathematic #Pachi Com #The Penguin & Seal #Shift (Porter hack) #Xiao Ma Li #Tunny (SonSon hack) #UU Weapon (Homebrew Ikki hack) #Volguard II #Mario Bros. #Pac-Man #Donkey Kong #Dig Dug #Bomberman #Star Gate #Duck Hunt #Magic Jewelry #Star Force #Galaga #Space Invaders #Exerion #Binary Land #BurgerTime #Tank A 1990 #Lode Runner #Wild Gunman #Ninja-kun: Majou no Bouken #Antarctic Adventure #Sky Destroyer #Excitebike #Brush Roller #Ice Climber #Hogan's Alley #Zippy Race #Tennis #Pinball #Lunar Ball #Pooyan #Joust #Warpman #Devil World #Formation Z #Championship Lode Runner #Raid on Bungeling Bay #City Connection #Baseball #Yie Ar Kung-Fu #Golf #Clu Clu Land #Urban Champion #Choujikuu Yousai: Macross #Nuts & Milk #Donkey Kong Jr. #Balloon Fight #Super Arabian #Millipede #Gomoku Narabe #Field Combat #Donkey Kong 3 #Mappy #Popeye #Orchard Kavass (Nice Code) #Galaxian #Bird Week #F-1 Race #Circus Charlie #Chack'n Pop #Road Fighter #Ikki #Karateka #Kinnikuman: Muscle Tag Match #Door Door #Othello (Bit Corp. version) #10-Yard Fight #John Elway's Quarterback #Karate Champ #King's Knight #Minna no Taabou #Nagagutsu o Haita Neko: Sekai Isshuu 80 Nichi Daibouken (Repeat) #Puzznic #Sanrio Carnival #Sanrio Carnival 2 #Sanrio Cup: Pon Pon Volley #Sansuu 1 Nen #Sansuu 2 Nen #Sansuu 4 Nen #Sansuu 5&6 Nen #Shockwave #Super Monkey Daibouken #Tetsudou Ou: Famicom Boardgame #Tiles of Fate #To The Earth #Tsuppari Oozumou #Valkyrie no Densetsu #ASO: Armored Scrum Object (Japanese version of Alpha Mission) #Jackpot #Buggy Popper (Japanese version of Bump 'n Jump) #Dian Shi Ma Li #Metal Fighter #Pipe Dream #Power Soccer #Shin Jinrui: The New Type (Japanese version of Adventures of Dino Riki) #Tetris (BPS) #Tokoro San no Mamoru #Transformers: Convoy no Nazo (repeat) #Cybernoid: The Fighting Machine #Chubby Cherub (repeat) #Giabbit (repeat) Category:Multicarts